The InfiniBand (IB) technology has seen increased deployment as the foundation for a cloud computing fabric. Furthermore, as larger cloud computing architectures are introduced, the performance and administrative bottlenecks associated with the traditional network and storage have become a significant problem. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.